No Escape
by Fanlady
Summary: Taufan menghilang sejak dua minggu lalu, dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukan jejaknya. /TauYa. Oneshot. #BBBMonthlyChallenge. #Hauntober.


**"No Escape"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warnings : AU, Taufan x Yaya, gore (?) kinda, psikopat (?), ada sedikit unsur kekerasan jadi silakan ambil resiko sendiri buat baca.

* * *

Untuk **#BBBMonthlyChallenge**

 **#Hauntober**

* * *

Yaya mengaduk-aduk jus di gelasnya tanpa semangat. Sorot matanya menatap kosong semak bunga di sisi kantin tempatnya duduk, sementara pikirannya menerawang jauh tanpa arah. Obrolan dan tawa di sekitarnya sama sekali tak didengar karena ia terlalu sibuk merenung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah lewat dua minggu, ya ..." gumam lirih terucap dari bibir Ying, yang duduk di depan Yaya dan terlihat sama muramnya. "Taufan masih belum juga ditemukan."

Yaya tidak menanggapi. Entah dia mendengar Ying tapi tidak ingin membalas, atau memang sama sekali mengabaikan ucapan gadis berkacamata itu.

"Kira-kira Taufan ke mana, ya?" Ying kembali berujar, meski ia seperti tengah berbicara pada diri sendiri. "Dia tidak mungkin menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu apa-apa. Aku yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Yaya menggeser pandangannya. Alih-alih semak bunga, ia kini memelototi es yang mengambang di atas jus stroberinya, meski mulutnya tetap tak mengujar sepatah katapun.

"Aku kasihan pada Gempa dan Hali. Mereka kelihatan uring-uringan sekali mencari Taufan. Bahkan polisi saja sudah menghentikan pencarian sejak minggu lalu."

Ying mendongak dan melihat ekspresi Yaya yang tampak seperti orang sakit. Wajahnya pucat, matanya sayu, bibirnya kering. Ying tak ingat pernah mendapati Yaya tertawa lagi belakangan ini. Bahkan bicara pun sudah sangat jarang, hanya seperlunya.

"Maaf, Yaya. Aku tahu ini juga berat untukmu ..." Ying meremas tangan Yaya lembut, berharap bisa menyalurkan sedikit dukungan untuk sahabatnya itu. "Aku yakin Taufan pasti akan kembali. Kita doakan semoga dia baik-baik saja, ya?"

Yaya mengangguk samar. Ia tak membuka mulut, hanya menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya dan terus larut dalam lamunan.

Ying mengawasi sahabatnya dengan sorot cemas sekaligus prihatin. Ia berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk sedikit mengusir kesedihan Yaya. Namun ia sendiri pun tengah merasa begitu gundah. Bagaimanapun Taufan juga teman dekatnya. Mendengar kabar bahwa pemuda itu mendadak saja menghilang tanpa jejak tentu membuatnya resah.

Tak ada kabar apapun dari Taufan sejak dua minggu belakangan. Terakhir kali ditemui, Taufan berpamitan pada kedua saudaranya untuk pergi menemui Yaya di rumahnya. Namun Yaya mengaku bahwa hari itu Taufan sama sekali tidak mengunjunginya, meski ia memang sudah berjanji akan datang. Dan memang tak ada tanda-tanda apapun bahwa pemuda itu bertandang ke sana sore itu. Ia seolah menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Ying sering menonton film horor maupun thriller, dan ia tak bisa mencegah benaknya membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada pemuda yang adalah kembaran kekasihnya itu. Penculikan, penyiksaan, pembunuhan, mutilasi, dan banyak hal mengerikan lainnya yang bahkan tak sanggup ia bayangkan. Ying hanya bisa berharap, smeoga tak ada satupun dari hal itu yang terjadi pada Taufan.

 _Semoga saja ..._

.

.

.

Yaya melangkah masuk ke rumah dan segera mengunci rapat pintu depan. Ia tinggal seorang diri, jadi harus ekstra hati-hati untuk tidak meninggalkan celah yang bisa membuat penyusup masuk.

Setelah meletakkan tas berisi buku-buku berat materi kuliahnya, Yaya beranjak menuju dapur. Ia mengisi gelas dengan air, juga menyiapkan piring nasi dengan lauk yang hanya terdiri dari telur goreng. Hati-hati, Yaya membawa gelas dan piringnya menuju pintu paling ujung di ruang belakang, yang terhubung dengan gudang bawah tanah rumahnya.

Tangga menuju lantai bawah cukup gelap, karena itu Yaya harus sangat hati-hati saat melangkah turun. Suara keriut dari tangga kayu lapuk di bawah kakinya sedikit bergema di ruangan sunyi itu. Ia akhirnya menapakkan kaki di semen dingin ruang bawah tanah.

Ruangan itu pengap dan berbau pesing. Sesekali terdengar cicitan tikus dari balik dinding batanya. Satu-satunya penerangan di sana berasal dari lampu meja kecil yang diletakkan di sudut. Tepat di sebelahnya, sebuah kursi diletakkan, dan duduk di atasnya tampak sebuah sosok gelap yang lusuh dan sepertinya tengah tertidur.

"Aku bawakan makan malam," kata Yaya tenang, menghampiri kursi di sudut.

Sosok yang duduk di sana mendongak pelan. Sedikit sisi wajahnya yang terkena cahaya menunjukkan bekas memar yang nyaris menghitam. Sebelah matanya hampir sepenuhnya terpejam karena bengkak, sementara satunya lagi menunjukkan kilauan safir yang redup memantulkan cahaya lampu. Salah satu sisi bibirnya robek dan meninggalkan bercak darah kering dari dagu hingga leher. Ada lebih banyak luka yang terlihat di bagian kulit yang terbuka. Bekas torehan cukup dalam yang meninggalkan bekas memanjang dari sudut rahang hingga bagian atas dadanya yang tak tertutup kaus.

"Kau lapar, 'kan, Taufan?" Yaya tersenyum dan berjongkok di depan sosok yang terikat di kursi. Kekasihnya, yang dikabarkan menghilang tanpa kabar sejak dua minggu lalu. "Karena beberapa hari ini kau jadi anak baik, jadi malam ini aku akan memberimu makan."

Taufan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya, apalagi bicara. Lagipula ia tahu lebih baik tetap menutup mulut. Terakhir kali ia mencoba bicara untuk membujuk Yaya agar melepaskannya, gadis itu merobek bibirnya dengan satu pukulan. Taufan tahu Yaya memiliki keahlian bela diri, tapi tak menyangka ia bisa sekuat itu. Bahkan mungkin kekuatannya lebih mengerikan daripada Halilintar.

"Nah, ayo buka mulutmu, sayang. Aku akan menyuapimu," kata Yaya manis.

Taufan membuka mulut dengan patuh, meski sulit dengan sisi bibirnya yang masih nyeri karena luka. Ia mengunyah makanan dengan susah payah. Kerongkongannya kering dan perih karena beberapa lama tidak mendapat minum. Namun setidaknya perutnya sekarang bisa terisi. Taufan tak yakin ia akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika tidak juga mendapat asupan makanan selama ... sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini? Dua minggu?

Yaya menyuapi Taufan sampai makanan di piringnya habis, lalu membantu pemuda itu minum. Ia meletakkan piring dan gelas kosong di anak tangga, kemudian kembali mendekati Taufan dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau pasti tidak suka dikurung terus di sini, ya?" ucapnya pelan, menatap Taufan dengan sorot sendu. Tangannya terulur mengusap sisi wajah sang kekasih yang penuh memar dan bercak darah. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini hukuman untukmu, agar kau tidak lagi mencoba bermain-main dengan perasaanku."

Taufan meneguk ludah. Ia meringis menahan sakit setiap kali Yaya menyentuh luka-luka di wajahnya, tapi tak mencoba menghindar. Lagipula, dengan tangan dan kaki terikat seperti ini, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau tahu itu 'kan, sayang?" Yaya mengulas senyum tipis yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Kau terlalu sering menguji kesabaranku dengan terus mendekati semua gadis-gadis itu, Taufan. Aku _sudah muak_ selalu dihantui perasaan bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku. Karena itu ... aku akan terus menahanmu di sini untuk memastikan kau tetap menjadi milikku. Selamanya."

Yaya mengecup sebelah pipi Taufan yang membiru, dan pemuda itu berjengit. Yaya kemudian beranjak bangkit, mengamati sosok kekasihnya yang tampak begitu tak berdaya.

Taufan sama sekali tak pernah mencoba melawan sejak Yaya membawanya ke sini. Ia tahu itu karena sang kekasih begitu mencintainya dan tidak tega menolak keinginannya. Yaya tentu saja senang mengetahuinya, dan ia sama sekali tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mempetahankan Taufan agar terus berada di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyekapmu selamanya di tempat ini, sayang, jangan khawatir," bisik Yaya. "Jika kau tetap bersikap seperti anak baik, aku mungkin akan melepaskan ikatanmu dan mengizinkanmu naik ke atas sebentar. Karena itu, jadilah anak patuh, oke?"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Taufan, Yaya langsung berlalu pergi. Ia membereskan piring dan gelas di anak tangga terbawah dan melangkah naik kembali ke atas, meninggalkan kekasihnya seorang diri dan tanpa daya di tengah ruangan gelap dan pengap yang berbau busuk.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

A/N :

Aku nggak tau ini nyambung apa nggak sama temanya, tapi anggap aja nyambung ya /plak

Tema 'haunted' yang kupake di sini itu perasaan dihantui karena takut kehilangan, jadinya malah berbuat nekat. Kayak Yaya itu.

Ada yang ngerasa aneh liat Yaya jadi psikopat? Aku juga rada aneh nulisnya kok haha. Tapi bosen kan ngeliat sisi lembutnya Yaya terus? Sesekali harus dibikin sadis juga wkw

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~


End file.
